<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Distraction by miamoriartyart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630208">A Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamoriartyart/pseuds/miamoriartyart'>miamoriartyart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fanart, draco malfoy doesn't own a shirt, prompt - christmas cookies, prompt - silver and gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamoriartyart/pseuds/miamoriartyart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Hermione Granger-Malfoy's Christmas cookies, Draco Malfoy is ready to do anything to steal one of his favourite treats. DHr Advent 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>D/Hr Advent 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My submission art for the 2020 DHr Advent. It's the 10th Anniversary of the Advent, and I couldn't be happier to be a part of it! My prompts were <strong>Christmas Cookies</strong> and <strong>Silver and Gold</strong>, which begged for a domestic scene. </p><p>Special thank you to my art alpha - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_traveler">magical_traveler</a>. I’d be completely lost without you.</p><p>I hope you like the art! Kudos and comments are appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For more fanart, check my <a href="https://www.instagram.com/miamoriartyart/">Instagram</a> and <a href="https://mia-moriarty-art.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>